The invention relates to lipstick or the like containers of the so-called propel/repel variety wherein pomade substance mounted to a central carrier member is selectively displaced within the inner of two relatively rotatable tubular members, there being cam-follower means on the carrier member in continuous engagement with cam formations in the tubular members, for imparting such displacement.
In one period in the development of the art, such containers were all-metal. Clearances had to be observed and lubrication applied, to achieve smooth action. And with the more recent adoption of injection-molded plastic technology, the need for metal parts has all but disappeared. However, even with precisely formed plastic parts, the design technology has been somewhat influenced by the all-metal technology, to the extent that clearances must still be provided. Yet, regardless of the involved one or the other of these technologies, there has been a perceived need to provide clearances of such magnitude as to entail a degree of axial play in the retention of the tubular members to each other. Such play becomes aggravated as coacting plastic parts may shrink, and for this or other reasons there has been a lack of "silkiness" or quality "feel" in the operational handling of such containers.